Technical Field
The present invention relates to a positioning technology, and in particular, to methods and apparatuses for indoor positioning.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional GPS (Global Positioning System) or AGPS (Assisted Global Positioning System) calculates position by tracking satellite signals. However, satellite signals are easily blocked by buildings and position is difficult to track indoors. Thus, it is desirable to have methods and apparatuses for indoor positioning to address the aforementioned problem.